


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by KandiSheek



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Cap_Ironman Bingo 2020, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Explanations, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe A Little Plot, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Talk, Voyeurism, mentions of steve rogers/sharon carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve doesn't know how to feel about porn and the unrealistic expectations it brings. Who better to answer his questions than self-proclaimed sex guru Tony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911595
Comments: 47
Kudos: 354





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill for the 'KINK: fuckbuddies' square on my Cap/IM bingo card. I hope you enjoy it!

Tony should've known it was a set-up when Steve invited him to dinner in his own apartment instead of a restaurant. But he'd been lured in by the promise of Steve's homemade lasagna like a moth to a flame. Never let it be said that Tony was too smart to be played like a fool.

“So, uh,” Steve said, staring into his glass of wine. “I have a personal question. If you don't mind.”

Tony hummed, shoveling the last bite of heaven in pasta form into his mouth as he nodded. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Tony,” Steve said and Tony looked up, finally catching on to the somber mood. He swallowed, abruptly aware that they were all alone, away from public view, and Steve was looking at him like – “It's... a little embarrassing.”

Tony kept his face blank even though his mind was rapidly scrolling through possible reasons why Steve could've brought him here to talk. None of them were good ones. “Hey, you're talking to the guy who once danced naked in front of the Washington Monument. How embarrassing can it be?”

Steve gave him a look. “Did you really do that?”

“Rhodey dared me.” Tony waved him off. “Not important. So what's your burning question, oh Captain, my Captain?”

Steve cleared his throat, eyes darting around the table. “So, uh. I'd say we're friends, right? Would you agree?”

“...Yes?” Tony said slowly and Steve nodded, looking up at Tony like he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

“So would you mind if I had some. Questions. About sex.”

Tony blinked. “Um.”

“I've read it's more normal to talk about now,” Steve said a little defensively and Tony nodded, trying to keep ahead of this conversation even though he had no idea where Steve was going with it.

“Friends do. _Talk_. About sex.” And have sex sometimes. Oh fuck, if Steve was saying what Tony thought he was saying –

“Oh, good.” Steve sounded almost relieved as his lips quirked up in a smile that quickly fell again. “It's about Sharon.”

Oh.

“You about to pop your cherry, Cap?” Tony asked cheerfully, ignoring the low stab of pain just under his ribs. For a second he'd thought – whatever. “Good for you.”

Steve's brow furrowed. “I'm not a virgin, Tony.”

“Even better!” Tony grinned, folding his hands to prop up his chin. “So you want some tips? I always have some tricks up my sle–“

“Sex has changed,” Steve blurted out, his jaw clenched as tightly as his fists were on the table. “I just – I don't know how... And I thought, you know, you have...”

“A reputation?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow when Steve nodded.

“So I thought, you know. You could tell me. How it works.”

Tony cocked his head. “Look, I'll be honest here. I don't know how sex in the forties was any different from what we do today.”

Steve grimaced. “Yeah, I... figured.”

“So you're gonna have to explain what your problem with today's sex is. Or what seems foreign to you.”

Steve sighed, looking off to the side. “I watched... videos.”

“Videos.” Tony's eyes widened. “Oh my god, you think – _no_ , Steve, porn isn't an accurate representation of sex!”

“But everything is based on truth, right?” Steve asked, looking a little pained. “And I don't know which parts are... what's exaggerated and what isn't.”

Tony's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to find a respectful way to broach this topic. Then again, this whole conversation was way outside the realm of delicate, so... “Have you had sex in this century?”

Steve nodded, not looking at him, and Tony hummed.

“And whoever it was didn't seem satisfied with your performance?”

Steve grimaced, averting his eyes. Bingo.

“Okay. So walk me through what happened.”

Steve took a deep breath before he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “I took her to the bedroom. We both undressed. I pleasured her orally.” The way he said it sounded almost like a mission report, but Tony was still pleasantly surprised. At least he wouldn't have to teach Steve that women could feel pleasure too.

“Right before she came she – asked me to slap her.” Steve's face twisted. “I couldn't do it. So she said I should choke her instead. I –“ He swallowed heavily. “I couldn't do that either. She insisted that I...” Steve paused, looking off into the distance for a second. “That I come on her face. And I did, but it felt...”

“Hey,” Tony said gently and Steve tensed as he looked up at Tony like he was bracing himself for a blow. “Thank you for telling me. That must've been hard for you.”

Steve nodded tersely, his eyes not wavering.

“So, what you've experienced, that was the result of an under-negotiated kink.” Steve blinked, clearly caught off guard by the phrasing. “It's not a representation of what all sex is like today. I dare say the majority of people still like vanilla sex.”

“Vanilla?” Steve asked, sounding a little confused, and Tony smiled.

“Do you know what a kink is?”

Steve frowned. “In a... sexual context? No.”

“Okay. That's fine, some people from today's time don't either.” Tony leaned back in his seat as he gathered his words. “So. Imagine that regular sex is a cake. Two or more partners getting each other off, no fancy add-ons or anything. The way you had sex in the forties was exactly that, I assume.”

Steve nodded slowly.

“So, this cake, it's awesome, right? You can eat it every day and not get sick of it because, hello, it's cake!” Tony smiled. “But some people like to spice it up. Bring in a power dynamic, like one person ordering the other around, tying each other up or using a sex toy. Anything that goes beyond the standard sex package is considered 'kinky'. A specific thing you like is a 'kink'. And within the kink community having regular sex is called 'vanilla'.”

“That... makes sense,” Steve said, his eyes hard as he visibly parsed through the concept, and Tony was kind of proud of how well he was taking all of this.

“So. What happened with the woman you slept with is that she didn't discuss her kinks with you before you two fell into bed. Which is... honestly a bit of a dick move. She didn't give you the chance to say no before you were already fucking.”

Steve blinked. “People... do that? Discuss sex?”

Tony frowned a little before he got his face back under control. “Knowing what your partner likes and doesn't like is a good thing, right? And besides, if you want something as extreme as asphyxi– sorry, getting choked and slapped around, that's something your partner should know beforehand, right?”

He could see Steve mulling over his words before his eyes cleared and he nodded, looking a little relieved. “So that's... she just –“

“Not everyone is into pain, Steve,” Tony said gently and Steve smiled.

“Yeah, I figured. It just... It was kinda jarring after –“ He shook his head. “If people were already doing that in the forties then they sure weren't talking about it.”

“Hey, it's fine. That's what I'm here for.” Tony grinned, spreading his arms wide. “So while we're at it, do you have any more questions? I'm all yours.”

Steve paused, his lips curling a little. “I do have some... questions.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“I was watching...” Steve cleared his throat. “You said porn is exaggerated, but there are some things... I'm not sure if they are. Does that make sense?”

“Oh yeah, totally. Trust me, if you watch a lot of porn as a teen you have a _bunch_ of misconceptions. That's no different than what you're going through.”

Steve gave him a grateful smile. “Okay. So. Condoms.” He took a deep breath. “In the video the woman – she put it on with, uh – with her mouth?”

Tony blinked at him and Steve gestured towards his mouth with a closed fist, blushing furiously.

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” Tony said, surprised and a little scandalized by Steve Rogers basically miming a blow job in front of him. Which – probably shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. Shit. “Yeah okay, no. They do that in porn because it looks good, not because it's practical. Kind of unsanitary really. No one does that in real life.”

Well, there was that one time... not important.

“Okay,” Steve said with a decisive nod, like he was checking off a list. “The... Coming on someone's face, is that also –“

“A kink. Trust me, not everybody likes that.” Tony certainly enjoyed it, both ways, but he wasn't about to tell Steve that. “It's a more common thing for men to like anyway. I think it's the idea of ownership or marking your territory or something like that.” Steve wrinkled his nose and Tony couldn't help but laugh. “Yeah, I don't know. If we get into trying to _explain_ kinks, we're never getting out of here.”

“Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out,” Steve said with a small smile. “Thank you for explaining all of this by the way. I wasn't sure if asking you would be appropriate.”

“Oh, don't worry, I am rarely appropriate.” Steve laughed and Tony grinned. “Glad I can help, honestly. I'm sure Sharon will appreciate it too.”

Steve's smile dimmed a little. “I'll probably have to talk to her about this, huh?”

“Not on the first date,” Tony said quickly. “I mean – I don't know how far into this you are but even if she's into kinkier shit she probably won't pull out her deepest, darkest fantasies during your first time together.”

Steve looked relieved. “Oh, okay. So she won't expect me to – do all that?”

“God no. Definitely not,” Tony said, wrinkling his nose. “Especially since she knows you're from a different time. Unless... I mean.” Tony waved his hand. “There are platforms and clubs and whatnot where people meet up specifically to indulge their kinks. So it would be different there. But I'm assuming that's not you and Sharon.”

Steve snorted. “Does it look like I'm going to sex clubs?”

“Well, you never know,” Tony said with a smile. “I'm honestly a little surprised by how well you're taking all of this. I know it's a lot.”

Steve gave him a crooked smile. “I fought in world war two, Tony. I'm not going to be traumatized by talking about sex.”

“Well, you've never been on tumblr so I respectfully disagree.”

Steve frowned. “What's tumblr?”

“Aaand I think that's enough for today,” Tony said, clapping his hands as nervous sweat formed on the back of his neck. He was not telling Captain America about furries. Not today, Sir. “Maybe we should continue this another time.”

Steve looked like he wanted to protest but then he nodded, standing up to take their plates to the kitchen. “Alright. Thank you for your help, I really appreciate it.”

“Uh, sure.” Tony watched him go, feeling almost a little... bereft? What, so he'd answered some questions and now he was dismissed? That kind of sucked.

“Do you want coffee?” Steve called from the kitchen and Tony felt the knot untie in his chest as he smiled.

“Yeah, sure. You got any of Clint's cookies?”

“There's a reason he hides them from you, you know?” Steve said but when he returned he had a bag of them clutched under his arm. “I think the Mets game is on today.”

“Sounds good,” Tony said, finishing his wine before he followed Steve to the couch. They sat down next to each other and right before Steve turned on the TV Tony put a hand on his shoulder to make him look up.

“Don't worry about it too much, okay? Sex is the most natural thing in the world. And from what I know about Sharon she'll probably tell you what she wants anyway.” Steve looked a little dubious so Tony gave him a small smile, patting his shoulder. “If you have any more questions you can always come to me, okay?”

Steve nodded. “I appreciate it, Tony. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Tony said, settling in for a nice evening of heckling the opposing team. And if the thought of Steve and Sharon fucking was enough to make his skin crawl with jealousy, well.

That was his own problem to deal with.

Steve and Sharon broke up four months later, for reasons that Steve didn't give and Tony never asked about. Tony assumed it had nothing to do with their sex life, since Steve hadn't broached the topic at all since that night in his apartment. Which Tony absolutely hadn't been hoping for. That would be crazy. Tony had practically forgotten about it already.

So his heart didn't at all skip a beat when Steve invited him up to his apartment for lasagna, his shifty demeanor absolutely not creating a sense of déjà-vu in Tony's brain. No, Tony was totally calm as he strutted into Steve's apartment, ready for a regular, normal, innocent dinner.

“You wanna sit down?” Steve asked, accent on full blast, and Tony felt his skin prickle at the nervous edge in Steve's smile. Okay, this was definitely going where he thought it was going.

“So,” Tony said as soon as they both had their plates in front of them. “What did you want to ask me?”

Steve's head snapped up, lips pressed tightly together before they curled into a rueful smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “That obvious, huh?”

Tony shrugged. “You set up the exact same parameters. It's a pretty solid conclusion.”

Steve laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement as he raised his glass. “Let's toast at least. I don't want you to think I invited you here just for that.”

“Of course not. Cheers, Cap!” Tony took a sip of his wine, watching Steve do the same. “So what's on your mind? Don't be shy.”

Steve seemed to hesitate, averting his eyes for a moment before he looked straight at Tony. “I have a question about sex between two men.”

...What?

“Oh.” Tony had no idea what his face looked like but it couldn't have been good because Steve's shoulders tensed, drawing up defensively. “Okay. I didn't expect that.”

Steve cleared his throat. “I'm sorry. If you don't –“

“No, that's fine.” Tony put down his glass, glancing up at Steve. “You asking out of curiosity? Or...”

Steve gave him a wry smile. “What do you think?”

Tony _never_ would've thought – but now that he _was_... “I think I can give you some pointers either way. If you're interested.” Steve visibly relaxed, letting out a slow breath, and Tony smiled. “First time telling anyone?”

Steve shrugged, looking off to the side.

“Hey, it's okay,” Tony said, leaning back in his seat. “If anyone understands bisexuality it's yours truly. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know it's not,” Steve said a little sharply before he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “Sorry. I just – yeah. You're the first.”

That probably shouldn't have made Tony as happy as it did. “Well, I'm honored. I know it's not easy, but it gets better. Trust me.”

“I do,” Steve said and – oh, yeah, that felt good too. “So... I've been watching videos.”

“I'm sensing a pattern,” Tony said teasingly and Steve chuckled.

“Guess I'm predictable.”

Not in the slightest, but Tony wasn't going to admit that. “Okay, so you watched gay porn. What's your question?”

Steve's lips twisted like he was biting the inside of his cheek. “I... don't know where to start.”

“Okay. I'll just start talking, I guess,” Tony said, propping his chin up on his hands. “First of all, don't be intimidated by the dick size on those guys. Not everyone has seven inches and up.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “I was in the army for years. I've probably seen more penises than you.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Tony said with a smirk and Steve rolled his eyes.

“The size isn't what bugged me about those videos, Tony.”

It took a moment to sink in but when it did Tony raised his eyebrows as he took a pointed sip from his glass. Steve flushed, clearly biting down on a smile, so Tony laughed. “Okay, fine. So it was the sex itself I assume?”

The humor slipped right off Steve's face. “There was – yes.”

“A specific part? The foreplay? Penetration?” Tony guessed and Steve nodded.

“In the ones I watched they just... pushed it in.” Steve wrinkled his nose. “I might not know much, but that just seems painful.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, they do that in porn sometimes. The actors stretch themselves before they come on set so they don't have to spend any time on prep. It's different in real life.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked and Tony hummed as he leaned back in his seat, drumming his fingers on the table.

“You use fingers at first. One at a time, slowly, so you don't hurt your partner. If you go too fast it can hurt a bit.” Tony shrugged. “Then again, some people like that.”

“And how do you...” Steve trailed off for a second and when Tony looked at him his eyes were weirdly intense, boring into Tony's. It made his skin prickle with something between warmth and apprehension. “They seem to enjoy it. Getting fucked.” Tony almost choked on spit. Jesus, he'd never get over hearing Steve say that. “So I'm assuming there's a way to make it feel good. For the guy who's... um...”

“The bottom,” Tony filled in. “Lots of different words for it but I think most people say top and bottom.”

“Alright. The bottom. It can feel good for them, right?” Steve asked, a little too innocently for his line of questioning. “Or is that a porn thing too?”

“No, that – that's legit.” Tony cleared his throat. “Take it from me. It can be pretty awesome.”

Steve – holy shit, Steve licked his lips, never taking his eyes off Tony. Which was – okay, probably a coincidence and not what Tony wanted it to mean – “So if someone were to... try. On their own, how it feels. What would they do?”

Tony blinked, something in his gut pulling tight with realization and... something else. “And you're asking me because...”

“I'm curious,” Steve said immediately before a slight flush lit up his cheeks as he kept looking at Tony. “And maybe... it'll come in handy. Someday.”

Holy fucking shit.

“Okay,” Tony said, giving Steve a smirk to hide the way he was internally screaming. Steve wanted to finger himself. If there ever was a fucking eureka moment in Tony's life – “Well, you've come to the right guy. I know a thing or two about that.”

“Is that so?” Steve asked and while Tony was probably projecting his own feelings onto Steve he couldn't help but think that Steve sounded almost a little... excited.

“It's all in the angle,” Tony said, miming a come hither motion with his fingers. “There's a spot called the prostate. When you're lying on your back you should crook your fingers like this and rub along your upper walls, feel out where it is. It's really sensitive.”

“I see.” Steve's voice was a lot deeper than before. Tony looked down to see Steve's hands clasped so tightly his knuckles were standing out. “So if – _someone_ were to... they just use their hands?”

Tony was getting hard. He hadn't even noticed before but now that he had there was no way he could ignore it, his cock filling out until it was pushing against the seam of his pants.

“There are... other things,” he said roughly. He didn't think he was imagining the way Steve's eyes dipped to his lips for a split second. Holy shit. “Toys. Vibrators are incredible for that. Especially when you –“ Tony swallowed hard. “When you get your other hand around your cock. Stroke it nice and tight and keep the vibe pushed right up against your prostate. It's... very effective.”

He could see that Steve was breathing heavily now, his cheeks flushed and eyes dark. Fuck, he looked like a wet dream come true. “And how would... Is there... anything else?”

Tony's mind was running in circles, trying to process what was happening while his was body was charging straight into arousal, practically humming with energy. “You can massage it from the outside too. There's a spot right under your balls, easier to reach when you're face down on your knees. You can use your own fingers but it feels fucking amazing when someone else does it, just grind their knuckles against your ass –“

“Oh fuck,” Steve whispered and that single curse hit Tony like a punch in the gut, his hands itching to reach down and relieve the tension in his cock –

“You need a lot of pressure,” he said, shifting his hips and biting his lip to hold back a moan when his cock rubbed against the fabric of his jeans. “I bet you'd be really good at that, super strength and all –“

“I like that,” Steve said, his eyes nearly black when he looked at Tony. “Haven't tried – _there_ , but –“

“You like stroking your cock hard?” Tony asked and Steve made a small noise. “Oh fuck, Steve, you like –“

“Tony –“ Steve said a little desperately and Tony was done waiting, pushing out of his chair.

“C'mere,” he said and Steve was at his side in milliseconds, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him in for a kiss that made Tony's toes curl. Steve's hands were everywhere and Tony had the fleeting thought that they should be lying down for this when Steve suddenly hoisted him up into his arms, wrapping Tony's thighs around his waist without ever breaking the kiss. Tony swore his brain short-circuited for a moment.

“Bed,” he gasped against Steve's lips and Steve nodded, marching them down the hall without any visible effort. Fuck, that was hot.

Tony was so lost in the kiss that he barely even noticed when they got to Steve's bedroom, his brain only starting back up when Steve dipped him backwards to put him down on the bed, immediately crawling on top of him.

“Thought you wanted _me_ on top,” Tony rasped out, head falling back against the pillows when Steve moved down to his neck. “Not that I'm complaining, but –“

“Later,” Steve said hoarsely, eyes flicking up to Tony's face. The look in them made Tony's heart pound. “I wanna...”

He didn't finish the sentence before he started pulling off Tony's clothes, so quickly and efficiently that Tony never even got the chance to help. Steve got rid of his own in much the same way and before long they were both naked, just looking at each other. Tony whistled.

“I see what you meant with the porno dicks.”

Steve looked down at his cock and shrugged. “Never had any complaints.”

“I can see why.” Tony reached up to pull Steve back down on top of him, groaning when Steve's cock lined up perfectly with his. “Oh fuck. You wanna –“

“No.” Steve pressed a kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth before he moved down, his breath tickling Tony skin all the way down to his hip where Steve seemed to hesitate. Tony spread his legs, smiling when he heard Steve's breathing hitch at the sight.

“That's what you want, right?” he asked cheekily and Steve swallowed heavily before he looked up at Tony with dark eyes.

“You'll show me?”

It took a moment to click but when it did Tony's eyes widened. “Oh. You want me to –“

“Yes,” Steve said and Tony smirked, letting his legs fall open even further.

“Well. Give me some lube and I'll see what I can do.”

Steve reached into his nightstand to fetch the bottle and pass it to Tony. He hadn't even done anything yet but Tony could already feel the familiar thrill of putting on a show as he squeezed some lube into his hand, warming it up between his palms.

“Anything in particular you want to see?” Tony asked and Steve gulped, eyes flickering down.

“Whatever you like,” he said and Tony had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the whole truth but he'd let it slide for now.

“Okay. I like to start with just this.” Tony brought his hand down to rub circles into his inner thighs, steadily moving down past his balls where he lingered, tracing the ring of muscle with his fingertips. “Just relax a little before I –“ He broke off when he pushed in with one finger, humming under his breath at the easy slide. “Yeah. Just like that.”

He could feel Steve's eyes on him like a brand as he pushed in and out, just loosening himself up before he got to the main event. His cock was hard and heavy pressed against his stomach but he was ignoring it for now, savoring the anticipation.

“You just loosen it up,” Tony said, his voice already a shade darker than before. “And then you come in with two.” He did just that, his free hand clenching a little at the initial sting. “It can hurt a bit but you get used to it. Just keep going until you're nice and open.”

Tony closed his eyes as he worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them on every other stroke. When he deemed himself ready he looked up to find Steve staring intently at his ass, his hands clenched into fists. Steve's cock was so hard it looked almost painful, flushed red with a thick vein on the underside. Fuck, Tony wanted to get his mouth on that.

Not today though.

“Here comes the fun part,” Tony said and Steve's eyes snapped up to his face. “I showed you earlier. You just crook your fingers up and see if you can fi–“ He gasped, grinding down on his hand when his fingertips brushed against his prostate on the first try. “Oh fuck, here we go.”

Steve looked like he was barely breathing as he watched Tony fuck himself with sure movements, his cock bobbing against his stomach with every thrust. He almost never indulged himself like this these days, usually just rubbing one out instead of taking the time to finger himself open. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt.

“Are you –“ Steve sounded tentative but his eyes were anything but, roaming over Tony's body so intensely that Tony felt goosebumps prickling on his skin. Fuck, it was like he could _feel_ Steve's eyes on him. “How does it – does it feel good?”

“ _So_ good,” Tony said, voice edging on a moan, and Steve's pupils dilated as he cleared his throat.

“Could you... tell me? How it feels?”

“Oh.” He could've guessed that Steve got off on dirty talk, judging from that scene at the dinner table earlier, but somehow it still surprised him. “Okay. Yeah, I can do that.”

Steve just kept staring at him as Tony twisted his hips up, bending one knee towards his chest so he could get a deeper angle... and give Steve a better view.

“It's hot,” Tony said, a smile tugging at his lips when he realized how that sounded. “Inside me. I'm really squeezing my fingers. Haven't done this in a while so I'm really tight.” Steve's breathing hitched and Tony's lips curled up in a smirk when his fingers brushed against his prostate perfectly.

“It – fuck, it's like – that feeling when you rub just the tip of your cock, over and over – but it's _inside_ , it's like – there's this throbbing in your gut and it just spreads up to your cock and –“ Tony moaned, writhing against his hand when he felt that familiar pressure at the base of his balls, his orgasm building in his gut – “Oh god, sometimes I can come just from this –“

“Oh fuck,” Steve said, so quietly that Tony almost didn't catch it. But when he looked up Steve was staring right at him, his hands clenched into fists on his thighs either side of his rock hard cock. Fuck, he was so big and _right there_ and with a little more prep Tony could probably just get up and sit on it –

Maybe Steve would _let him_.

"Oh shit," he gasped, riding his fingers until his back bowed under the onslaught of pleasure as he dug his fingers into that spot, over and over again – “Fuck, I – I'm gonna –“

"Wait! Can I –" Tony's rhythm faltered, a little caught off guard, and Steve bit his lip as if he regretted interrupting him, his eyes darting down to Tony's ass. It took a second before what Steve said registered in Tony's brain.

"You wanna do the honors?" Tony ventured and Steve flushed but nodded, looking at Tony with dark eyes. Holy shit.

Tony wordlessly pulled his fingers out and passed Steve the lube. Steve almost fumbled the bottle before he got a good grip and squeezed some lube into his hand, bringing it down to Tony's ass.

"You'll tell me if it hurts." It wasn't phrased like a question but Tony nodded anyway.

"Yeah, of course. Two fingers, come on."

Steve took a deep breath before he touched Tony, sliding his dry hand up the inside of his thigh. Tony twitched, not expecting the touch, and he could see the way Steve's lips tilted up at that.

"Come on," Tony said, spreading his legs even wider. "You cut me off earlier, I wanna – holy shit!"

Steve gave him an amused look from between his thighs, hooking Tony's legs over his shoulders. "This okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I – but didn't you want –" He bit his tongue when Steve's fingers prodded at his entrance, only inches from Steve's face. Tony sucked in a breath when he realized that Steve didn't want to rim him or even suck his cock. He just wanted to _see_ –

Fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as it was.

"Okay?" Steve asked and Tony nodded furiously, his breath catching in his throat when Steve pushed two of his fingers past the rim, sliding inside with one sure stroke. He couldn't suppress a small noise, gripping Steve's hair with one hand to give himself something to hold on to.

“Yeah,” Tony said nonsensically and Steve made a sound somewhere between a gulp and a sigh.

“Is that good?”

“You gotta – crook your fingers up, like –“ Tony slammed his palm down on the bed with a grunt, back arching off the bed when Steve pushed against his prostate. “Oh, _fuck_ –“

Steve's breathing hitched and Tony felt the mattress rock as Steve thrust down against it, pulling his fingers out to push back in again. Tony twisted his hips, trying to get them back where he needed them, but Steve had apparently lost the angle because while it still felt good it just wasn't _as_ good –

“Crook them more,” he said and Steve did, hooking his fingers tighter – “Okay, no, other way? Just – feel around for a bit.”

“Okay,” Steve said, sounding almost a little self-conscious as he kept pushing around Tony's inner walls. “I – sorry, I don't – where was it?”

“You'll feel it, the tissue there is a little rougher than –“ Tony jolted, hips jumping when Steve brushed against that spot, not quite there yet – Only to see stars when Steve suddenly dug his fingers _right_ in that spot, sending a bolt of pure heat through his body – “There, there, there, you got it, come o–“ He gasped, throwing his head back when Steve set a fast pace, his fingers landing right where they should. “Oh _fuck!_ Fuck, Steve –“

“There you go,” Steve said with a hint of relief as he curled his fingers in and out, keeping his movements short and steady, and Tony felt every push against his prostate like a tiny electric shock, sending heat all the way to the tip of his dick that was leaking precome onto his stomach. After being denied earlier there was no way he was going to last long. His cock already felt so sensitive. He probably wouldn't even need to touch himself to get there.

“Oh god, you're gonna make me come,” Tony moaned and Steve twitched, his eyes wide when Tony looked down at him, almost a little wild.

“I want to see,” Steve said, his face gorgeously flushed as he kept fucking him with a precision that Tony could only dream of. He groaned when Steve pushed his fingers deep, keeping the tips right on his prostate as he rubbed slowly back and forth, picking up speed when Tony started pushing back against him.

“Oh – shit, touch me, please,” Tony said and Steve pushed himself up onto his knees for better leverage as he grabbed Tony's cock with his free hand, squeezing him hard right from the get go and – oh, _fuck_ –

“Oh, please, please, please – Fuck, stroke it, Steve, I'm gonna –“

Tony didn't even make it past the first ten strokes before his hands clenched in the sheets and he spilled all over Steve's hand, hips hitching up with every spurt. He gritted his teeth as he rode through it, but when that first, sharp burst of pleasure ebbed away into a low thrum he relaxed enough to let a moan slip past his lips, still pushing his cock through Steve's fist as it milked every last drop from him.

He barely had time to come down before Steve moved, straddling him so fast that it almost gave Tony whiplash. Steve moaned loudly over the wet noise of his own hand on his cock and Tony watched in awe as Steve jerked himself off, so fast his hand was almost a blur.

“You –“ was all Steve got out before he came with a desperate groan, fucking his fist as he emptied himself all over Tony's stomach, mixing in with Tony's own release. Tony was way too fucked out to do more than watch as Steve twitched through the aftershocks until he suddenly slumped, letting out a heavy breath. His thighs were trembling faintly against Tony's hips. “Oh my god.”

Tony laughed tiredly. “Yeah, I'll say.” He gestured at Steve's spent cock. “I thought you wanted me to finger you. Couldn't wait?” Steve's face twisted a little and Tony quickly grabbed his hand. “Sorry, that came out – I didn't mean –“

“You were incredible,” Steve said so earnestly that Tony's heart skipped a beat. “I – you just looked so good. I'm sorry, I should've –“

“No should've,” Tony said firmly, squeezing Steve's hand firmly. “This was amazing. I just... I wanted you to get what you came for. That's all.”

For a second Steve looked like he wanted to say something but then he shook his head, giving him a rueful smile. “I, uh. If that offer is... you know. Still on the table...”

Tony blinked when Steve trailed off and averted his eyes, looking almost a little... shy? “You want to do this again?”

Steve twitched, his face reddening as he nodded. “If you want.”

These things never happened to Tony. How the fuck was he this lucky? “I _do_ want. I mean. If you're down I'm down.”

Steve looked up at him with a hopeful smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, totally,” Tony said, feeling a thrum in his chest when Steve leaned down to press their lips together, boxing Tony in with his arms. And that was – fuck, Tony could get used to this.

“Okay,” Steve said quietly and Tony pulled him down for another kiss, only pulling away when Steve made a punched-out noise. He could feel Steve's cock already back to half-mast between them, smiling at the half-embarrassed, half-challenging look in Steve's eyes.

This was going to be amazing.


End file.
